Persuasion
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: Slash. S5. Not entirely serious, but kind of serious. Set in 5x18. Castiel manages to persuade Dean against saying yes to Michael, and unfortunately…Sam just so happens to overhear some of it.


Summary: Slash. S5. Not entirely serious, but kind of serious. Set in 5x18. Castiel manages to persuade Dean against saying yes to Michael, and unfortunately…Sam just so happens to overhear some of it.

**Disclaimer: Need I reiterate a point that I have made so many times?**

**Warnings: Some spoilers for S5, angst, swearing, mentions of violence, someone hearing sex and freaking about it, awkward times which ensues after, innuendo, mentions of the apocalypse, angelic possession, all the usual Supernatural-y goodness. Oh, and established Destiel. Dom Cas as usual, duh. It is just the way. Little AU I guess?  
**

**AN: So, season 5 oneshot. Kind of humour-y and kind of…not? It's set in the 5x18 (The Point Of No Return) after Cas has beaten Dean up and they have him in the panic room. Probably just as they're about to go get Adam. However, as an avid…Destiel shipper/lover, there's something missing. Something which someone else needs to hear. That's all. Just a little oneshot that popped into my head, okay? I'm not having any scripted times here. The italics are used to denote the speech drifting through the panic room door. The titles a bit weird, but I can't really think of anything.**

**/**

The Winchesters glanced up as the panic room door swung open- Sam warily and Dean grudgingly. Both were expecting to see Bobby in all his plaid shirt and baseball hat wearing glory, so they were a little surprised to see Castiel stepping into the room. The younger Winchester stood up warily, his brother rising beside him and rubbing his wrist from where he'd been cuffed to the cot.

"Any word on Adam?" Sam asked, glancing at the angel anxiously.  
"I have located the room. We will travel there imminently, but first I wish to speak with your brother," Castiel responded, strolling further into the room and glaring at Dean, who only rolled his eyes. Sam nodded and rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. He was sure they would be alright, but couldn't help worry that Cas would beat Dean up again. If they were going to rescue Adam, then they needed to stick together and they needed to be uninjured. He noticed the angel gazing at him expectantly and sighed, realising that he couldn't really say no despite the fact that he kind of wanted to.  
"Sure thing," he acknowledged, quickly strolling out of the panic room and shutting the door behind him. As long as they didn't waste a load of time sorting out their issues then it didn't really matter much, but they_ were_ on a tight schedule. They needed to rescue Adam before it was too late. He hesitated outside the door briefly, the sounds of hushed yet irritated speech drifting to his ears. Screw it, he decided strolling away. He'd leave them to it. They were both big enough to handle themselves. Whilst they were having their little lover's tiff or whatever, he'd occupy his time in a far more practical way; by talking to Bobby.

In under a couple of minutes, he was taking a seat opposite Bobby at his desk, the old hunter glancing up from where his attention had previously been wholly focussed in his glass of whiskey. "Well, you tell him that they grabbed the kid?" Sam nodded and raked an anxious hand through his hair, his lack of verbal response causing the old hunter to roll his eyes.  
"Don't you be holdin' out on me, boy. How'd he take it?"  
"Not great," Sam admitted, his eyes downcast. "Cas knows where Adam is though, and we're gonna go get him soon but they're talking or something at the moment. I dunno why it couldn't have waited til later, but whatever."  
"And is Dean still set on his crazy idea?"  
"About Michael? I don't know. He seems to be but…I don't think he'll do it. I think he'll make the right choice when the chips are down, which is why he's coming with me and Cas."  
"He'd better friggin' do, or I'm gonna kill him a hundred times over," Bobby grunted, downing the remainder of his whiskey "Whether he's become host for an archangel or not."  
"He will Bobby. I_ know_ it. Even if Adam's at risk, he wouldn't just throw everything away like that," Sam stated with a firm shake of his head. It was almost impossible for him not to believe in his brother; all his life, he'd had so many reasons to have faith in him and to trust him, that the idea of not doing so was almost incomprehensible.

"I hope you're right," the old hunter acknowledged shortly. He reached into his second desk drawer and pulled out another glass, pouring some whiskey into it and sliding it across to Sam. "Thanks," the younger Winchester said softly, picking up the tumbler and cradling it in his hands thoughtfully for a moment before taking a small sip. He glanced at the clock, aware of the fact that only a few minutes had passed since he'd left his brother and the angel. Surely, that could be a few minutes too many? Goddamn it. Why was Adam so bloody stupid? And why did their family have to be essentially cursed? Not a single member had escaped unscathed; not their dad, their mom, him, Dean and now…Adam. For the second time. The only difference was though; the boy was innocent in all of this. He had been when the Ghouls had butchered him and he still was now. As well as a little stupid.

"Anyway," he announced, fluidly rising from his seat. "I'm gonna go tell them to hurry up. We don't have much time, and they can do this later."  
"Damn straight."  
"Hopefully I'll drag 'em back up here in a second," Sam acknowledged, before promptly exiting the room and taking the journey back down into the bowels of the house again. He was done waiting for them any longer. He just wanted to go and sort this already. He reached his destination very quickly and took a small moment attempting to decide whether he should knock or just open the door. Such thoughts promptly flew out of his head, when he heard what sounded like someone being slammed into a wall, accompanied by gasping, mutters and a strange growling sound. He sighed, his hand reaching for the latch. Clearly Castiel was beating Dean up again. Well, that was great, wasn't it? He paused once more, confused by the fact that he didn't hear any more 'violent' sounds, but that the others continued. The gasping grew louder and promptly became accompanied by moans. Very quickly he heard something that both filled him with a sense of nausea and made him incredibly glad that he hadn't just blundered right on in.

"_Cas!"  
"Will you ever even…consider something so… reckless and selfish again?"  
"I-I-No! I won't, just-"  
"Swear it!"  
"I swear…I swear…Just….Please…Cas!"  
_

He hurriedly stepped back, his eyes widening and his insides churning slightly. Oh God, no. As if he'd just heard his brother being boned by his angel boyfriend. He cringed, briskly placing his hands over his ears in case anymore unwanted noises decided to float in them and scar his brain. He swallowed and retreated, repeatedly grimacing and shaking his head. He honestly was lucky that only his ears had been assaulted. If he had gone in there, his eyes would've been burnt out. And he didn't mean for crazy angelic reasons. Disturbed by what he'd heard, he practically ran all the way up into the kitchen and sunk down into one of the wooden chairs. Now, this wasn't the only time he'd been unfortunate enough to hear them getting it on, (in fact a couple of times he _had_ even been unfortunate enough to see some stuff that he just didn't wanna see,) but unsurprisingly it never got any easier to handle, or less traumatising. Still, as usual he found it kind of amusing that Dean was Castiel's bitch. When they'd first hooked up and started out, he'd expected it to have been the other way around, but he was wrong. Either way though, he really wished he'd waited for them to come up in their own time. He ran a hand through his hair, attempting to force what he'd just heard out of his mind. Like usual, he didn't know if he'd be able to look either of them straight in the face for a while. A small stroke of angel flickered through him with no warning at all. What the hell were they doing? How could they just be wasting time screwing each other when the safety of Adam could potentially be at stake? Then again, he realised with a shudder, it almost seemed like Castiel was…punishing Dean and trying to deter from him saying yes to Michael. "Why am I thinking about this?" he muttered to himself, mortified. He was broken out of his thoughts by the appearance of Castiel. He visibly jumped, leaping out of his seat and stumbling back quickly.

"Er, hey Cas!"  
"Sam…Are you alright?" Castiel enquired, a frown slipping onto his face. It was not particularly unusual for either of the brothers to occasionally be slightly startled by his appearance, but Sam's reaction seemed stronger than usual and he wasn't sure as to why.  
"I'm, um, yeah. I'm good, Cas. Honest. Are _you_ good?"  
"Yes…" the angel responded slowly, his expression further crinkling in confusion.  
"So, are you guys…Ready and stuff? Where's Dean at?" the younger Winchester asked carefully, trying to prevent himself from showing that he was seriously grossed out by something.

"Dean is talking to Bobby, I believe."  
"Right…Is _he_…Good?" Sam continued, looking really rather uncomfortable.  
"I have had a discussion with your brother," the celestial begun, ignoring the question which he deemed as somewhat strange. "I have managed to talk him out of his ludicrous and selfish idea, at least it seems so. We will go to the room and retrieve your youngest brother. Dean will then use his acting skills, to delude them. He will make Zachariah and Michael believe that he truly does have every intention of saying yes. And you…Must play the role of the concerned and shocked younger sibling." Sam stared at him, his eyes widening. After being shot a calculating look, he received a nod of approval from the angel.

"Yes. Exactly like that. I believe this to be within your capabilities, Sam."  
"I, er, um, okay," Sam responded dimly. He was rather shocked by the revelation that Castiel had apparently managed to 'convince' Dean not to say yes to Michael. Was that really all it took? A little bit of beating up and screwing? He grimaced slightly, shaking his head. Well, at least they apparently had one less thing to worry about. Despite the fact that he'd already believed that Dean would already make the right decision. This was just extra assurance, and that was…A good thing. Out of nowhere, Dean strolled in and leant against the back of one of the chairs, glancing at his brother thoughtfully. "You all clued up, Sammy?"  
"Definitely," Sam muttered, scoffing. He knew now that if Dean was ever being crazy or stupid, all he'd have to do was to get Cas to beat him up down an alley, then they'd have sex and everything would be fine.  
"What was that?" Dean asked warily.  
"Er, nothing. Yeah, Cas told me what's going on," the younger Winchester added hurriedly. He smiled slightly and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm glad you're seein' sense man."  
"Stop being such a girl," Dean said his lips quirking up into a small smile as he briskly pulled away. He grimaced slightly as a jolt of pain shot through him. The fact didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who was unable to stop a huge smirk from slipping onto his face.  
"You alright there, dude?"  
"I'm fine," the elder brother retorted, shooting him a quizzical and slightly irritated glance. He didn't understand why Sammy was looking like he'd just won the lottery or something, and all because he accidentally conveyed that he was a little sore…Sam didn't know why though, right? So his amusement must've just been him…being a freak. He chucked a slight glare at Castiel, the stupid angel bastard.

"Anyway," Sam said, clearing his throat as he gained control over his amusement. "We'd better get this show on the road. We've got another Winchester, technically, to save."  
"Right. Only this one ain't done anything wrong other than being stupid," Dean added, sighing. In all reality, all this shit with Adam was his fault, but if they could manage to save him without either of them actually saying yes to Michael, well…That would be great. That was something he was willing to give a shot. Maybe together, they could do this… Maybe they could win this one small little fight.  
Little did any of them know; that the outcome would be the same either way and they would lose Adam anyway.


End file.
